Summer of all Summers
by everythingintechnicolor
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay are two typical wealthy girls with big hearts. When shipped of to Summer camp and they meet Troy and Chad, two orphans, Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for the crazy camp leader and the 3 year age gap. maybe M later. review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay im re-writting this one too! reviews are epically falling with Livin' in La, i got 1 for that last chapter so im moving onto something else and will continue at my leisure, it doesnt look like i have many readers so why bust my ass trying to get chapters out. I wrote this last summer but decided i could do it better. Review please, feedback, ideas anything!

gemmacringles - my twitter :)

* * *

Gabriella Montez ran her soft hands through her hair as she sat up and stretched her body out. Today was the last day of school until summer vacation and she couldn't be more excited the nearly 16 year old got out of bed and jumped in the shower. Letting the hot water scold her body she thought of all the things she could do with her summer vacation, her mom and dad were the richest people in New Mexico, Her dad along with his best friend, Vance Evans, designed a computer program so people couldn't illegally download music and her mom along with her best friend, Derby Evans, owned 5 star hotels all over the world. So that would make Gabriella's best friend, Sharpay Evans. Gabriella's parents, Robert and Maria Montez, were high school sweethearts, both with big ambitions in life which they have managed to fill.

Maria and Derby have been best friends since kindergarten as have the two men, so since both Derby and Maria fell pregnant nearly around the same time, Sharpay being 2 months older than Gabriella and just turned 16 the girls had became almost inseparable since they were in diapers. They were all incredibly rich, both girls took advantage of this but weren't snobby about it, it was obvious to on-lookers that they had wealth but they were nice people.

Once she was finished in the shower she washed her face, brushed her teeth and put on her moisturiser, quickly putting on underwear and drying her hair she stood in front of her full length mirror looking at herself, she was absolutely gorgeous and she knew it, she was confident but not over confident. Starting at the top she had glossy black hair, which was died black but looked completely natural, olive coloured skin coming from her mixed background. Her hazel eyes could melt hearts and her long eye lashes were like perfect mascara every time. Her perfect cheekbones and killer smile not to forget the figure anyone would be jealous of, yes Gabriella Montez was a knock-out. Her only flaw looks-wise was really her height, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing hitting the charts at only 5ft 3, she was tiny, the fact she was so petite all round she got away with it, she fun 'fun sized' as Sharpay called it.

Deciding on her outfit, she dressed then put on some blusher and lip-gloss, turning off the A.C she grabbed her bag and wandered down the stairs. 'Hey mom, dad' She greeted her parents who were sitting at the breakfast table, holding hands whilst they ate. That was one thing her parents were still totally and completely in love, it made Gabriella not want to sleep with any guy she saw, or even date them. Even though she hadn't ever had a boyfriend or been kissed for that matter, she was waiting for Mr Right and who could blame her, she was one of the most wanted girls in school and could have any guy she wanted but she didn't date them, right now she wanted to focus and get good grades in school and work hard. Although she would never have a problem with money or getting a job she was an independent person and wanted to do well for herself.

'Morning baby girl, sleep well' Her dad asked reaching to give her a plate as she dug into the food on the table.

'Yes thank-you, what about you both?' She replied and the nodded.

I suppose Gabriella would look like the perfect daughter, smart, pretty, athletic and just generally a good kid but at the end of the day she was still a teenager, a teenager who went through periods when she was convinced her parents were out to ruin her life.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Both Gabriella and Sharpay walked into The Montez house-hold laughing and giggling after a long day at school, after being checked out by the hot guy who works in Starbucks they were on a high. 'Girls? Come in here a minuet' Derby called as they walked into the lounge. _

'_Yes?' Sharpay asked sitting her school bag down. _

'_You know we are going to Europe for 4 months of Summer Vacation don't you?' Robert said and they nodded trying to stop the grins forming on their faces, they were going to be parent free for 4 months! 'Well since Sharpay you are only just 16 and Gabriella is only 15, we are sending you to a summer camp for the 4 months' He said and the girls faces dropped, mouths open in disbelief and eyes in shock just waiting for their parents to start laughing and tell them it was just a joke. But it never came._

'_CAMP?' Both girls yelled in unison. 'What are we 9?' Gabriella added in. _

'_You can be serious!' Sharpay near enough cried. 'Why?' _

'_Look, don't whine! Make the best out of a bad situation! Your going no matter what so don't try pulling any stunts! We will let you come home for a week or two in the middle but be optimistic, you might just enjoy yourselves Girls.' Maria said she was always the calmer, softer one. 'Here is a brochure each, read it okay' _

_Both girls pouted and huffed, Gabriella shot the puppy dog eyes at her father until he had to look away before he changed his mind, both girls ran up the stairs and slammed Gabriella's bedroom door shut. _

'_El this is like Summer School!' Sharpay whined. 'Maths! English! Health! Arts and Crafts! Come on!' Gabriella took a deep breath and then let It out again. _

'_Shar' She sighed 'Lest just try and make the best of it, do you want to go to the mall?' _

'_Sure, retail therapy never hurt anyone' _

_They grabbed there bags and shoes and headed out to the mall, it was only a ten minuet walk so they just chatted about everyone and anything just trying to take there mind off this now dreaded summer._

_

* * *

_

'Ready for the last day of school sweetheart?' Maria asked her daughter and she ran her fingers through her hair,

'I guess' she shrugged noticing the upset in her parents expression she tried to smile but just found the whole situation totally unfair.

'See you when you get in sweetheart,' Maria sighed and Gabriella took that as her que to leave which she did.

* * *

The next day both families were at the Evan's household having a Saturday brunch whilst discussing the plans for the summer, the Evan's house was absolutely gorgeous, it was a bit more old style than the Montez's and wasn't just as big but was still one of the biggest houses in the state.

'Its simple, we drive you girls up tomorrow the actual camp doesn't start till Monday but we leave very early on Monday morning so you will need to be early to be settled in. Ive spoke to the camp director, Stacey Porter, who seems very nice. Young maybe about twenty four. She is letting you two have a privet cabin complete with en-suits, wi-fi, a TV, a mini fridge and master bedrooms.' Mr Evans informed both girls who just nodded wanting to be anywhere else all summer.

'Yea fine, what time are we leaving?' Sharpay asked glumly, if her parents were making them go through this hell she wasn't going to make them feel good about it. Planning on making them feel as guilty as possible until they left. ' 9am tomorrow that will put us at the camp for mid day. That way you can explore and chat to some of the camp leaders so you know whats happening' They both nodded and excused themselves from the table.

After a long limo journey both girls arrived at the camp around mid day and were directly shown to their cabin. 'I say we unpack first then we have to meet our camp leader, Stacey and she will run us through everything.' Gabriella suggested.

'Yeah why not' Sharpay agreed and both went their separate ways to there opposite bedrooms, knowing they would both share a bed anyway but for clothing purposes they had too much for the one room. Gabriella plugged in her ipod dock and blasted 'Starstruck' by Katy Perry through as they unpacked all their stuff.

Once everything was done they changed out of their clothes, Gabriella changed into black skinny jeans, a plain white tee and a purple zippy whilst sharpay opted for slouch dark wash jeans and a red 'GUESS' tee with matching zippy. They grabbed their Cells, stuck a $20 bill each in their pockets and they key and went for an explore.

'Its actually quite pretty' Sharpay said as they walked around the camp admiring the scenery.

'Oh! Here Pay, this is the main building'

They both walked up the stairs and into the halls, the air conditioning hitting their faces as they walked in. They were immediately greeted with a tall, thin, red head with dark eyes and bright red lipstick. You could tell by looking at her appearance she tried to be fashionable but it just wasn't on the cards, looking like she got lost in a charity shop both girls slightly cringed when she appeared in their faces.

'Im Stacey! Its fabulous to meet you both! Follow me into my office and we can chat' Stacey almost squeled. She turned hot on her heels and strutted down the hallway leaving Gabriella and Sharpay following fearful of this woman.

'Oh dear god! Is this what I sound like to people?' Sharpay whispered to Gabriella who just chuckled.

'No… louder and better looking' She cheekily replied and Sharpay nodded.

'I can work with that!'

They got into the office and sat down in the two chairs. Stacey smiled at them both and then opened a folder on her desk. 'Okay so as you know this camp isn't about chilling out all summer, we aim to keep the minds of adolesants fresh through summer' Both girls mentally groaned their parents credit cards were so going to pay for this once they got home. 'You will partake in classes, 4 a day and one physical and then there is activities at night. You must be in your cabin by 11pm unless you have permission from your camp leader which I will talk about in a minuet. Breakfast is at 8pm with classes starting at 9. You are not allowed to skip class unless again permission from you camp leader. No fraternising with other students and no boys are allowed in your cabin except any of the team leaders, clear?' both nodded hoping to get out of here as soon as possible. 'Team leaders is something we take very seriously; throughout the summer I cant always be here so you have two team leaders who are really responsible for you, any problems or worries, they will help you if you are struggling and they are your friends never come to me with anything always go to them first. Now let me see… ah your team leaders are Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. When you are done here you will go to their cabin and they will talk to you as well. You are in a group of 15 all together all girls. They will be responsible on weekends to organise things to do. There has to be strictly no funny business with anyone and any bad behaviour will lead to a detention with your camp leader then it will be me then your parents will be notified and then you will be sent home. There is mall and a cinema not to far from here with other leisure facilities if you want to go then speak to your leader. That's about it any questions?'

'No' the both said in unison, desperately trying to get out of the office.

'Very well' She nodded 'Go back to your Cabin, and the one behind yours is your team leaders, so see them, they will be expecting you' The both nodded and went out linking arms. 'This is going to be some summer' Sharpay giggled.

'Let the fun begin!' Gabriella replied sarcasm lacing her voice.

* * *

Review! next chapter we meet our hotties ;) 3

twitter- gemmacringles


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella's POV**

'Pay, can we go change first im really warm' I asked as the temperature just kept rising. She nodded and we walked back to our cabin both discussing our mystery leaders.

Fifteen minuets later we were walking out once again, ' I don't love this place' I began 'But it could be worse' Our Cabin was nice, you had to walk up a few steps to get to it, as you walked in there was a living area, with 3 big couches and a flat screen in the middle, of to one side was the kitchen area, if you didn't feel like going to get food in the hall. Then on the other side was the corridor, leading to two bedrooms both with en-suits then we both had a balcony. Nice.

' Is this their cabin?' I asked Sharpay who looked around her surroundings then nodded at me, we were currently out side our "leaders" cabin, about to meet for the first time. I knew they were guys most likely old 50 year old fat bald pervy men. _fantastic._

She knocked the door and we patiently waited, I was wearing short white shorts, and a navy blue classic polo from American eagle, Shar was wearing, Denim shorts and a light pink cami.

The door opened to reveal possibly the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. 'Hey im Troy Bolton, come on in' He opened the door wider for us and Shar said hi for both and introduced us since I was struggling to form words. He was perfect.

His sparking blue eyes, which were accented with his navy blue v-neck tee shirt and his grey washed out skinny jeans, he looked sexy as fuck! His hair was short-ish with his chestnut hair teased up out of his face.

Sharpay had a hold on my hand as she dragged me to the living area and we sat down on a couch together. I genuinely could not take my eyes off him, its like he was going to disappear and I had to memorise every single detail on his face, I noticed his intense blue eyes looking at me though the room was pin dropping silent.

'So..erh Troy what do we need to know?' breaking the intense stare between us both, I snapped my head up as did he.

'Oh right, yes, of course, wait a minuet till Chad comes through,' He said showing his pearly white teeth to me and I blushed and returned the smile. 'CHAD?' he shouted as an African American boy with an epic afro came through 'yeah?'

'This is Gabriella and Sharpay, we are their camp leaders' we both said hi as did he as he sat down, getting us all drinks.

'Well I must say ladies, im thankful you aren't 9 year old girls who are obsessed with Troy boy over here' he said jokingly, twenty minuets into the conversation.

'Well you got the age right, and im certainly not obsessed' Sharpay said smirking a little as he winked at me and I blushed _thanks a lot best friend!_

'Well im glad you aren't 50 year old pervs' I laughed trying to move the conversation along. Everyone chuckled a little as Sharpay and Chad went through to get snacks, Stacey had came round telling us, due to a storm approaching the area the camp would be shut for a week, so we had 8 days just us four as we were the only ones from out group who had arrived. _Jackpot much?_

'So Gabriella, tell me about yourself' He asked coming to sit on the same couch as me since Shar had moved away.

'What do you want to know?' discreetly I tried to move a little closer to him, he smiled obviously picking up on my not-so-discreet plan and sat closer to me slipping his arm around my waist. _heaven. _

'Well, anything' his voice was soft and quite, so gentle almost showing a vulnerability, he wasn't as smooth as what he seemed to be ten minuets ago. _I liked it. _'Okay favourite color?' I giggled at his question choice.

'Red' I stated

'Okay, so im guessing by that you are romantic?' _how the fudge? _I nodded looking inquisitive _Well I hope I looked inquisitive, otherwise I just looked like a complete fruitcake ! _'And passionate, but strong minded too?' I stared at him almost beyond belief 'I took psychology in school' I nodded at him. 'wanna try another?'

'okay,'

' favourite movie?'

'rent'

'So you are expressive? Creative?' I nodded.

'How did you get that from "rent"?' I asked the hottie sitting next to me, this was really breaking the ice.

'Well it's a musical, which makes me think you are creative? ' I nodded again impressed with his talents.

'your really smart, im guessing you work hard in school?' Okay I am aware that talking about school is the most lame subject in the world and that really means there is no conversation, because its so safe but im thinking it might lead into something else. _cross your fingers!_

'Oh yeah !' He began ' I had a 5.0 GPA' my eyes widened in shock, that was more than clever! _sexy and smart , I like _'Everything in life doesn't just get handed to you, well it certainly hasn't to me. If I want something I need to work hard that's just always been the way'

'Did you have a hard childhood then?' I asked without thinking 'Sorry, you don't need to tell me' I whispered, the tone of our conversation suddenly got a lot more vulnerable, I was so curious to find out everything about the beauty in front of me.

He looked to the ground, 'No I'll tell you, yes I did, really did' He whispered I could see him slide his feet up and down the carpet, he was wearing black socks and on the cream carpet they really stood out,

'Me and Chad, we are brothers' I looked at him, knowing there was obviously more to this story and completely flattered he trusted me to tell me, it was obvious in his now greyish eyes that this was a touchy subject, I was debating in my head whether I should hold his hand. I just moved closer to him for the time being. 'We grew up together, his parents passed when he was a few months old. Our parents had done the whole birth classes together and once his parents passed my parents brought him up'

He took a deep breath I felt his fingers run up and down my arm a few times, it was possibly the best feeling in the world ' It was fantastic ! Im an only child so I had someone to play with and really grow up with, when we were five, my dad left he had a really bad drug addiction so my mom told him our family or the drugs, he chose the drugs and we didn't see him for months, then my mom got a call eight weeks later saying he overdosed and died.' I gasped lacing my hand with his, it felt like the right thing to do and he didn't pull back.

'Then a year later my mom was diagnosed with cancer, and me and Chad had to watch her slowly die right in front of our 7 year old eyes, I said goodbye to her on my 8th birthday, she held on till then and she passed that night' I saw a stray tear fall down his face, my heart just broke for him. He has went through what most people do in a lifetime. 'We grew up in foster care, and now we are 18 we have to fend for ourselves. So that is what brings me here, it is residential, and brings in money- we have no money going out so hopefully we can save up and get a flat' He said.

'Im sorry that happened too you, but im glad you are here' I whispered and for the first time in ten minuets, he smiled and opened his arms to give me a hug, its not like me, but im really falling for him.

'So what brings you here?' He asked keeping our hands laced, I almost was ashamed, I have had everything handed to me my whole life and here is someone who really has had a hard time.

'I almost don't want to tell you after that' I whispered to him looking down,

'What?' He asked he furrowed his eye brows in confusion, it was adorable

'Me and Sharpay have been best friends since we were born, our parents are filthy rich and we have had everything handed to us our whole lives'

I said and stood up walking out of the cabin.

I let the tears run down my face.

I could hear him behind me.

I just kept walking.

I wasn't even sure why I was crying, I just was.

I didn't know where I was going.

The sun was burning my skin, the tears were burning my eyes.

'Ella!' his voice was getting louder as he ran closer to me.

I wasn't sure, at that moment whether I should run, or stop and face him.

Too late.

He caught up with me and put his hand on my shoulder spinning me around to come face to face with me. 'Ella' my heart soared at the new nickname, his eyes were soft but also he had confusion lacing through them. 'What was that back there?'

I turned around to see a few little kids, only about eight, starting to look over, 'Can we go somewhere else?' I whispered and he nodded placing a hand on my back and leading me into the woods. We were walking for only a few minuets, there was a silence. I was lost in thought and he didn't speak either, possibly in his own thought train.

'Here okay?' He whispered and I nodded sitting against a tree, looking up at the blue sky, it was so clear, the complete opposite of the contents within my head.

'So why?' He asked, I don't blame him, its not a question I'd want to try and ask myself.

'I don't know' I mumbled, bringing my knees closer to my chest as I rested my chin on my knees.

'Come on, you can do better than that' He encourages, the urge to kiss him had been getting stronger, we had another eye contact moment, we have had a total of 6 since we met. We would just stare into each others eyes, it was intense. I was so tempted to lean in and kiss him but I don't think he would kiss me back and I don't want to make a fool out of my self.

'I guess I feel ashamed' I began 'Ashamed that you have been through so much, you have had it anything but easy and im just some spoilt brat who has never had to lift a finger for anything her whole life' I mumbled and he pulled me closer to him, obviously not knowing what to say.

'But your not,' He began, speaking softly while he ran a finger through one of my loose curls tumbling down my back, 'Well from what I know, you are most certainly not a brat. Your kind and sweet and I've only known you for an hour but I think im really starting to like you' He confessed and my heart skipped a beat, my breath hitched in my throat, I pulled my head up to meet his eyes.

'Like as in?' the words more kind of tumbled from my mouth instead of my properly structuring them, I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks.

'As in, more than a friend' _and que the butterflies and the missing heart beats _I bit my lip, wanting to sequel on the inside. 'But I can't' _And my bubble is burst. _

'Why not?' we both spoke in low voices, it was a conversation between only us two, and although nobody was around the use of loud voices would be irrelevant, plus, not to brag but the hottie is sitting so close to me you would struggle to fir a piece of paper between us.

'Ella, we have all been warned, by Stacey that relationships and fraternising with campers is forbidden, I could lose my job if anyone found out, and I cant take that risk' _oh wow, you know how to make a girl feel great! _'I mean,' _ah he must of sensed my disappointment _'I dontmind not having nice thing, like designer, but right now, I have college in the fall I need to make sure me and Chad are stable and if I lose my job we wont be, I cant let my best friend down'

'you are a good person' I wasn't sure if I meant to say that out loud or not, the boy does things to me. 'You are looking out for your best friend and I wouldn't ever ask you to put me in front of your education or your best friend' I said. 'We can still be friends though?'

He nodded with a grin on his face 'yes we sure can, I really like you Ella, and Id rather you were in my life as a friend than nothing else.' I smiled as he stood up holding out his hand for me to take to help me up.

'How about' He began as we walked back, the cabin was in sight now 'me, you, Sharpay and Chad all go out to dinner and a movie tonight, say meet here at 5, we can walk into town, its not long grab something to eat and go see a movie?'

'Yeah that sounds like fun' I said as we stopped out side of my cabin.

'okay ill see you then?' he offered and I nodded, not sure whether I should hug him or not. I turned to walk away but he pulled me by the hand so I was facing him, he kissed my cheek, shot me a wink and walked back to his cabin. _Geez! He says he cant be with me then does that!_

_

* * *

_

Me and Sharpay, were getting ready but of course shouting over the cabin discussing my situation with Troy, she was really clever when it came to boys, she didn't play games. She was straight with me if a guy was involved, she was just so smooth. Always said the right thing where as I turn into a wreck when I see a hot guy ! Troy being a prime example,

There was something infatuating about that boy, his scent, the way he spoke, his wink is like heart-melting material. His beautiful smile, that any actor would be proud of, his gorgeous sandy hair which you just wanted to run your fingers through it. _mmmm he is gorgeous!_

'I don't know what to fricken wear!' I screamed, the frustration of liking troy but not being able to have him, yes as much as he disagrees I do have a brat side.

'Honey! Pick whatever you look beautiful no matter what you throw on now get you ass in here so I can do your hair before I do my own!' She yelled back and I stomped into her room, well the dressing room, we had decided to just share a room and hers would be spar.

Sharpay always knew how to handle me, we knew how to get each other out of a mood and the right thing to say, we grew up with each other, so she didn't take any of my crap. _which I respect._

She got to work on my hair, there was a silence I was still frowning mentally going through my closet in my head, not having the slightest clue of what to wear. 'Smile, you look more pretty' She said to me letting another curl fall from the straightners. She was a little weirdo, she preferred curling hair with straightners, but it looked nice so I didn't question.

'Okay put on a dress, a summer dress , white the one you bought 2 weeks ago, wear with your gladiators and give me your white hair band and ill put it in' She said reading my mind.

'I love you!' I said and she laughed saying she loved me too.

* * *

We walked out of the cabin to see the boys waiting on us, my breath hitched as I took him in, he was wearing blue dark wash skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with a blue hoodie in his arm. I was wearing exactly what sharpay said except we put a white flower clip in my hair to pull my fringe out of my face instead of the hair band.

The walk to the restaurant was pretty un eventful, well me and Troy had a moment, :

_We were just walking, behind Shar and Chad when I felt him tug at my hand to get me to look at him._

'_You look beautiful' He whispered stopping to brush a curl out of my face._

'_Thank you, you look very handsome too' I replied and he smiled as we kept walking, a little closer than before._

Gosh it was so cute! It is like one of those moments you wish you could record then watch It later, because you are too in the moment to really understand and take in your surroundings.

* * *

The restaurant was nice, I learned a lot more about Chad, who seemed to be really into Sharpay and not afraid to show it, they will match well she likes out going guys, he is really caring. He is happy and loud but really sweet and protective, a guy checked Shar out and well, if looks could kill.

He is a big softie at heart though, he gives epic hugs and his hair is out of this world.

* * *

'Its so fluffy! Im gonna die!' I repeated as we walked out of the movie theatre we went to see "despicable me" _it was freaking awesome!_ , Troy laughed at me as his arm went around me,_well __hello there! _I repeated his actions with my arm because well it felt right.

'Your adorable' he cooed and I smiled as we walked home.

We were walking along the beach, well the wall at the beach, I was walking along the wall while he was holding my hand, okay so I was only doing it so he would hold my and but still.

Once we got back to the cabin I went to say goodnight to him, we hugged, it was cute, then he wished me good night and "sweet dreams" which is adorable saying he would text me in the morning and I left. I was falling for the boy, well I thought I was, today was amazing, I had spend basically all day with him! I just wasn't sure whether I was going to get my heart broken but then again, everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to find the ones suffering for.

* * *

**reviews?**

**twitter - (at)gemmacringles**


	3. Chapter 3

'Shar were is the fricking flip flops?' I yelled through,

'Gabi they are in the closet, see if you were listening to me instead of texting lover boy last night you would know!' She replied, it was 4 days since we first arrived at the camp, and still nobody is here, the storm is "getting nearer" so the camp is closed for another week, so we have two weeks to ourselves now, us and the boys.

We have basically spent every day with him. We are now going to the pool, and im looking through all my bikini's trying to pick out the nicest, well Troy is going to be there. 'What are you wearing?' I shouted through.

'My pink one, wear your white it makes your legs look fantastic' She shouted back , I laughed and rolled my eyes.

'Perve !' I couldn't see her but I know she rolled her eyes at me.

'Just get your ass into it ! Were already late !'

'Wow ladies ! Chill!' Chad's voice sounded through the cabin , most likely, the boys have wandered in and made themselves comfortable on the couch, _see ! 4 days and I know them so well !_

I finally pieced together everything, once I was clothed and happy with my appearance, I stuck my hair up, putting a flower in it to keep my hair out of my face, grabbed my oversized shades and ran into the living room area. 'Im ready' I said as Chad wolf whistled.

'Thank god the camp is closed or Troy-boy would be fighting them off' He said and Troy elbowed him in the ribs _Chad knows ? Knows what? They have been talking about me?_

'yeah, you look uh…nice' He said blushing _cutie alert !_

_

* * *

_

We were sitting a few hours later, I was starting to doze off listening to Troy's ipod that he let me borrow, _awww_, he has very good taste in music, although the fact he had the Disney greatest hits on it was adorable.

I could feel myself drifting into sleep, just as I was about to fall into a peaceful slumber, I heard that beautiful, angelic voice I love ever so much, _did I just say love ? _I mean… uh like so much. 'Hey , want to go swimming ?'

I nodded without opening my eyes and taking his ipod and putting it to the side of me. I felt a warmth on my hand and realised it was his larger one holding mine. _and cue teenage girl squealing ! _

He pulled me up and didn't bother to let go of my hand, I tried to lightly pull it away but he just tightened his grip on my hand, telling me he didn't want to let go yet. Me and Troy had been having moments like this for the past few days, he likes me I know that, and he knows I like him. We keep holding hands or hugging for that little bit longer but we "can't be together" I have spent ever waking minuet with the boy and although its only been 4 days, it feels like ages ! He told me he likes me the first day we met, so I don't think we would be the type of couple to go slow. _wait couple ? Im letting these ideas into my head. _

'Ella ?' I looked down and noticed that he had let go of my hand and was now situated in the pool, his hair was wet and to the side and his muscles were glimmering with the drops of water. _damn… sexy much ? _'Are you coming in?' I nodded

'oh yeah! Right, sorry' I moved a little to find a nice spot to jump into, It was water but whatever.

'come on I'll catch you !' I nodded and jumped into the water, well straight into his arm ! _ha! Ladies be jealous ! _

I stared into his eyes, his eyes were kept on mine the whole time, I wanted to kiss him so badly but I couldn't , well I wasn't going to make the first move.

The world seemed to faze out around me, he leaned in, he was still holding me so after the semi-second shock I did the same shutting my eyes and tilting my head to the side , mentally preparing myself.

_As you see, I've never kissed a boy, I mean outside family, I mean properly kissed. I have never. Sharpay knows. She has, it's just never happened for me I guess, I want to kiss troy but he probably has experience. _All these thoughts were zooming round my head in under a second as my lips had still to touch Troys, I peaked my eyes open to see if he was going in for a peck or open mouth. _Oh dear ! His mouth is open what do I do !_

_Calm fricken' down Montez ! _I opened my mouth slightly and allowed my lips to be captured with his. It was nothing more than a soft sweet kiss, nothing to ruin my first kiss, no tongue malfunctions or general awkwardness, it was exactly that. A kiss.

Once I pulled back I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see if this was going to be forgotten about or be a mistake for him. He ran his finger down the side of my face opening my eyes. I copied his facial expression of a smile.

Feeling brave, I leaned in again and he grinned before attempting to meet me half way, just as our lips were about to collide for the second time, a loud CLAP of thunder as the heavens opened was heard and I jumped further into his arms clinging onto him for dear life.

We froze for a minuet before we saw Sharpay and Chad getting up 'quick back to our cabin' Sharpay said 'Chad run and get clothes for you and Troy as the storm is beginning and we should be together, there is plenty food for a few days, but you need changes, then meet us there' Trust Shar to take initiative and tell us all what to do, Troy lifted me out of the water as I seemed to be in shock, wrapping a towel round me, then one around him and putting has arm round me to walk next to him.

* * *

Once we got back to the cabin , me and troy showered up and went back into the living room in sweats, since we wouldn't be going their in a hurry, we thankfully had power and didn't see it going off anytime soon, but Shar was making food with Chad in the kitchen just incase. We were sitting on the couch, and he pulled me against him, he looked up to make sure they were busy then leaned down giving me a soft chaste kiss.

'Troy ?'

'mmmm ?' he replied closing his eyes as he spoke

' what's going on ?' I asked mentally preparing myself for the answer I didn't want to hear but was expecting.

'Well there is a really bad storm going on' He said hiding a smirk, I giggled a little and softly smacked his bicep.

'You know that's not what I meant' I whispered all hilarity of the situation falling quickly.

'Well' he began 'we aren't aloud to be together' I took a sharp deep breath, holding it for the remainder of his sentence, to my pleasant surprise he took his left hand and with his two fingers, ran it down my face on the right hand side, from my hair to my neck 'but I just can't stay away from you' he whispered.

My breathing stopped for a minuet, I wanted to scream with happiness, there _were _decent men in the world ! And I have one 'So' he started again , 'if you agree, I want you to be my secret girlfriend, well the four of us can know but you know, not like Stacey or we could get in trouble' he said and I nodded leaned in to kiss me again when as if on que the door opened.

'Oh my god !' Sharpay's voice pulled my back from my new boyfriends lips _oh gosh! Boyfriend ! How nice does that sound ! Troy Bolton is my boyfriend ! Im troy Bolton's girlfriend _

'Shar ?' I asked as she started squealing, 'SHAR !' I lost my patience after a few minuets of her abnormally high pitched screams, im sorry but I think I will warn her boyfriends before they try get her into bed, that could deafen someone !

'are you guys together ?' she asked excitedly. We both looked at each other and turned back to my over excited blonde friend and nodded.

'but you have to keep quiet' Troy pitched in quickly.

She nodded, 'Can Chad know?' we nodded again as we all stood up.

Sharpay left just before us and as I went to leave Troy pulled me back and took my hand, I smiled at his as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I wasn't sure I was ready to kiss him properly like using my tongue cause ive never done that before but for right now I just plan on enjoying being with my new….wait for it…. My super hottie boyfriend. Troy Bolton. _Even if it is in secret._

_

* * *

sooooo sorry about the late update ! and i know this isnt my best work ! but none - the - less review! ideas are welcomed !_


End file.
